The invention relates to improvements in harvesting machines in general, and more particularly to improvements in machines for harvesting corn and/or other stalk-type crops. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in stalk chopping adapters or attachments for use with machines for harvesting corn and/or other stalk-type crops.
It is already known to provide a stalk chopping adapter with a single rotor and to employ a shroud or cover which partially surrounds the rotor. The shroud cooperates with the cutting and/or entraining edges of blades on the single rotor. An advantage of such adapter is that its energy requirements are low.
It is also known to provide a stalk chopping adapter with two rotors which are driven to rotate in opposite directions. Reference may be had, for example, to German patent application No. 39 30 777 of Ostrup et al. (published Jul. 19, 1990). One of the knives which cooperate with the blades of the other rotor to comminute the stalks. The energy requirements of the adapter which is disclosed by Ostrup et al. are rather high. It is desirable and important to reduce such energy requirements to a minimum without affecting the efficiency of the adapter. Another important requirement, which is not met by heretofore known adapters is that the comminuted stalks be uniformly distributed over the ground in the course of the harvesting operation. As a rule, a known adapter will deposit the comminuted stalks in the form of a relatively narrow row of superimposed fragments. Such fragments are not likely to disintegrate within a short interval of time and will not adequately fertilize the soil. Moreover, accumulations of pile-up comminuted stalks create problems in connection with ploughing under prior to planting. Accordingly, there exists an urgent need for a more satisfactory stalk chopping adapter which can be used with existing harvesting machines to ensure satisfactory comminution and equally satisfactory distribution of comminuted stalks.